


but you're always busy (being make believe)

by martinipolice (darks1st3r)



Series: Orm One-Shots [5]
Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Universe Online, DCU
Genre: Angst, F/M, OOC, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darks1st3r/pseuds/martinipolice
Summary: "Leave him," the words flowed from his lips before he can stop himself. You halted your steps abruptly, your eyes widening in shock as you gaped at him. Orm suddenly found himself at lost for words, seemingly forgetting all the things his brain had conjured earlier, the things he wanted and needed to tell you. You always had this effect on him, he hated it but loved it at the same time.Just as he loves you. Irrevocably.(In which you are Arthur's unhappy and neglected wife and Orm is in love with you)





	but you're always busy (being make believe)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who is back again?
> 
> I was playing with the idea of making a "forbidden love" between Orm and Reader who is Arthur's wife but this came out instead. It was supposed to be a smut filled fic but I have no experiences writing PWP so I may need time to plan for it and I really wish I could write it and publish it soon. 
> 
> For now, I give you this little piece. Angst as always because I enjoy making myself sad. My writing's a bit rusty here so sorry if it's not that good.

 

* * *

"Leave him," the words flowed from his lips before he can stop himself. You halted your steps abruptly, your eyes widening in shock as you gaped at him. Orm suddenly found himself at lost for words, seemingly forgetting all the things his brain had conjured earlier. _The things he wanted and needed to tell you_. You always had this effect on him, he hated it but loved it at the same time.

 

_**Just as he loves you. Irrevocably.** _

 

 _"He doesn't deserve you."_ He finally said, looking away in embarrassment, after a long and awkward silence. Being the King of Atlantis, Arthur's ventures weren't a secret to everyone, especially their young queen. Orm knows that his brother was a good man, but the Atlanna's older son can sometimes be oblivious to the fact that his actions are hurting the people around him. _You, for the most part. Arthur's neglected and unwanted Queen._

 

Your marriage with him was not borne out of love, but Atlanna's desperate attempt to secure Arthur's throne. While the Atlanteans had been open to having a half-breed rule Atlantis, Arthur's hold was unstable and the only way to stabilize it was to unify your families. A move which Orm believes was a mistake when it was painfully obvious that Arthur was head over heels in love with the Xebellian Princess. 

 

 

The small and sad smile that graced your lips pulled the tendrils of his heart, breaking it bit by bit again, perhaps like the way his brother is shattering yours. He already knew your answer but here he was, trying to delude himself that one day, you will leave Arthur. That one day, you'll be able to reciprocate his feelings. The emotions that he had tried so hard to suppress. Yet his close proximity with you and his brother's actions are proving it difficult. 

 

"He is my husband," you whispered, closing your eyes as your voice wavered like you were about to cry. It took all his strength and willpower not to take you in his arms to comfort you. He detested seeing you in tears and he cursed himself silently for making you miserable right now. He doesn't want you sad and unhappy. "It doesn't matter what I feel. It is my duty to stand by him and Atlantis."

 

No matter how hard prepared himself to hear your rejection, the gravity of your words is still sent a painful blow to his heart.

 

_Why does it have to be you?_

 

_Why did he have to fall in love with his brother's wife?_

 

"Of course," he said as nonchalant as possible, faking another smile like he has done a thousand times by now. 

 

"Shall we continue with the stroll now, my prince?" You asked, beaming genuinely now as you offered him your arm. It pains him to see how you can act normally as if nothing was wrong and he didn't just ask you to abandon your husband. But if this makes you happy, he would gladly play your pretense so long as he sees your unfeigned joy. He was an idiot, truly, a hopeless one. 

 

"As it pleases you, my queen," he responded, taking your arm into his. Mayhaps in the future, he'll finally come into terms with his feelings and learn to move on. For now, he's contented to be by your side. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Leave a kudos or comment. :)


End file.
